Christmas' Spring
by Riinu
Summary: Alors que le monde se prépare joyeusement à fêter Noël en famille, Drago ne peut compter que sur sa conscience pour le divertir un tant soi peu. Encore un noël en solitaire. Mais... OS


Hey ! C'est juste un petit OS, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et que je me décide enfin à mettre sur "papier"^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^. Bonne lecture !

_J'ai changé la fic de catégorie. Elle ne contient pas de lemon très poussé, juste un passage qui a une connotation tendancieuse ^^._

La neige. Matière d'une blancheur divine, luisant sous le ciel azur. Pour beaucoup, sa douceur et sa lumière réchauffent les cœurs et apportent le bonheur, sublime paradoxe avec la froideur de sa consistance. Pourtant, ces sourires qu'elle a la capacité de dessiner sur maints visages, n'a aucun effet sur lui. Lui qui est pourtant si semblable à cette neige. Lui si beau, si éclatant, mais dont le cœur est aussi glacial que cette neige. Lui, ne ressentait pas sa chaleur.

Noël. Une aberration qui ne devrait même pas exister. Une journée où l'on se gave de mets divers, comme si l'on était un troupeau de vaches qu'il fallait à tout prix engrosser. Une journée passée à écouter le blabla incessant des vieilles tantes au troisième degré du cousin de notre arrière grand-père unijambiste paternel, qui aiment rappeler des choses embarrassantes, comme la fois ou machin chose avait couru tout nu dans le jardin l'été de ses six ans.  
Une journée épuisante, entourée de gens riant, parlant, criant, assourdissant les pauvres oreilles de celui qui est entraîné de force dans cet univers familiale dont il se serait bien passé. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour expliquer aux enfants qu'un obèse rouge à grande barbe blanche est assez mince pour se glisser par la cheminée et déposer des cadeaux au pieds du sapin. Cadeaux souvent inutiles qui font rarement plaisir et qui encombreront plus la maison qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il faudra afficher un sourire hypocrite, dire merci et faire une tournée de bisous en acceptant d'en recevoir à son tour, et masquant la grimace de dégoût ressenti lors du contact des lèvres râpeuse, cependant gluante, contre la joue des vieilles tantes. Mm, charmant !  
Oui, Noël, la journée internationale de toutes les hypocrisies.

Drago Malfoy soupira d'agacement et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, arrachant son regard de la maison, où une bande d'enfants couraient joyeusement les uns après les autres, pendant qu'une famille joyeuse souriait à pleines dents, autour d'une table remplis de plats alléchants.  
L'ancien serpentard reprit son chemin, ses pas claquant sèchement contre le goudron froid.

-Ce ne sont que des imbéciles, maugréa-t-il. Des idiots sans cervelles qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

''Vraiment ? susurra la désagréable voix de sa conscience qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour s'immiscer dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y à autre chose''.

-N'importe quoi ! se défendit Drago, élevant la voix. Noël est une fête sans intérêt pour moi. Et toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

Un éclat de rire retint son attention et il se retourna. Une jeune femme adressait de grands signes de main à un homme, sans doute son compagnon, qui revenait, une baguette à la main.

-Ta sœur et les enfants sont arrivés ! cria-t-elle. Je me demandais si on allait pas être obligé de venir te chercher.

L'homme sourit. Puis, des voix enfantines s'élevèrent jusqu'au ciel, faisant sourire la Lune qui se montrait dans sa totalité, afin de célébrer également cette heureuse soirée, en compagnie de ses partisanes lumineuses. Et, trois petits marmots aux visages angéliques, emmitouflés sous un amas de vêtements, se ruèrent sur l'arrivant, criant des ''tonton, tonton'' joyeux, les joues rougies par une joie innocente et pure. L'homme rit aux éclats, puis, entouré de ses neveux, il passa le portillon de son jardin et rentra chez lui, non sans voler un petit baiser à sa femme auparavant. Drago les regarda, pensif, non sans ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Son regard se vola, tandis que la vision d'une touffe de cheveux châtains planait devant ses yeux.  
Enfin, sans un mot, il retrouva ses esprits, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et poursuivit son chemin.

''Ils avaient l'air heureux, non ? commenta sa conscience d'une voix tranquille.''

-Et alors ? grommela Drago. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Si ça les amuse de participer à ce genre d'évènement débile, c'est leur droit.

''Tu aimerais être à leur place toi aussi.

-N'importe quoi ! Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'être heureux ! J'ai juste besoin du confort et du pouvoir ! Le reste ne m'intéresse guère.

''Tu ne disais pas ça dans le passé, lui rappela sa conscience, toujours de sa voix sournoisement horripilante.''

-La ferme ! ordonna-t-il, bouillonnant de colère. Je n'ai pas besoin qui tu me rappelles cette époque brumeuse de ma vie ! C'est fini maintenant ! Je n'ai plus de besoins.

''Dans ce cas là, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais à cette heure, tout seul, dehors, déambulant dans les rues, comme un chat perdu ? Tu ne pouvais plus supporter ta solitude en cette soirée de Noël.''

-C'est faux ! Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes.

''Et je suis sûr que c'est très efficace, surtout lorsque tu restes béat devant les fenêtres des maisons, à regarder le débordement de joie des familles''.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cette fête hypocrite.

''Tu crèves de jalousie''.

-Pas du tout. Tu veux bien me laisser tranquille, maintenant que tu t'es tapé ton petit speech ?

Une petite bourrasque hivernale s'abattit soudainement, faisant danser élégamment sa cape. Drago plongea son nez dans son écharpe, maudissant cet hivers de malheur, et ce Noël écœurant qui faisait tout pour lui pourrir sa journée.

''Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de découvrir tes paquets à ton réveil, se moqua sa conscience.''

-Je me fiche des cadeaux.

''Oui, tu la veux elle.''

Drago s'arrêta, la mâchoire soudain crispée par une colère douloureuse, et il sentit un poignard glacé s'enfoncer sans ménagement dans son cœur, le submergeant d'une vague de souffrance qui lui était incapable de supporter.

-Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il, tais-toi.

Pour une fois, elle l'écouta, marmonnant juste un vague désolé, avant de se terrer dans un coin de son esprit. Drago avala une grande goulée d'air frais, le froid frappant mesquinement ses deux dents du haut, lui arrachant une grimace et un petit frisson. La sensation était des plus désagréable, mais avait au moins réussi à détourner son attention, et, par conséquent, à atténuer la douleur lancinante de son cœur. Alors il se remit un marche, décidé cette fois-ci à rentrer chez lui, mais sans avoir le courage de mettre son projet à exécution. Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait continuer de marcher, ressassant des souvenirs qu'il croyait perdu, et goûtant un peu plus longtemps à cette saveur de Noël qui ne se faisait pas ressentir dans son grand manoir glacé. Un rire chaud et pur, qu'il ne connaissait que trop résonna dans son esprit, tel un écho lointain, et de nouveau, cette souffrance insupportable refit surface, cependant moins puissante que la première fois. Pourquoi Noël lui amenait-t-il de si pénibles souvenirs ?

Drago soupira et bifurqua vers la droite. Le chemin montait vers l'église du village, construite sur une petite colline. Puis, il contournait l'église, et se perdait dans un champ de petites buttes, dont la plus grande était surnommée par les habitants, ''La Butte aux Merveilles''. La légende disait que si quelqu'un amenait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au sommet de la butte, les soirs où la Lune était la plus basse dans le ciel, il se verrait accorder une fortune inimaginable, en échange de ce qu'il chérissait tant. Une autre légende, plus romantique cette fois-ci, disait que si l'on parvenait à trouver sa parfaite moitié et qu'on l'amenait au sommet de cette butte, ils seraient bénis par la nature et, le jour de leur mort, s'en iraient rejoindre les étoiles. Lorsque, adolescent, il avait eu vent de ses légendes, Drago se souvint avoir ri de tout son saoule, trouvant cette histoire grotesque et incroyablement stupide. Une richesse immense ou un amour éternel. De quoi en faire rêver plus d'un mais seul les idiots croient à ce genre de fariboles ridicules.

''Tu fais ton grognon parce que tu sais qu'au fond, tu rêves d'y monter, fit soudainement sa conscience.''

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de te taire, grogna Drago de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?

''Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais toi et moi sommes indissociables.''

-Je sais bien, merci.

''C'est toi qui as posé la question, se défendit sa conscience.''

Drago préféra l'ignorer.

''Allons ne joue pas les indifférents parce que tu es vexé. Tu es vraiment susceptible !''

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

''C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton autorisation pour m'exprimer librement. Et puis, je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses au fond de toi.''

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi.

''Tu sais, c'est vraiment hilarant, s'esclaffa sa conscience. Puisqu'à chaque fois que tu me demandes de me taire, c'est, en réalité, un ordre que tu te donnes à toi-même. Donc, si je suis ta logique, tu te dis que tu racontes n'importe quoi !''

-Tu es fière de ta stupidité, railla Drago, goguenard.

''Yes, Sir !''

-Tss.

La porte de l'église allait bientôt être en vue.

''Tu veux vraiment aller prier ?''

-Tu dois connaître la réponse vu que tu fais parti intégralement de mon être.

''C'était juste par pure courtoisie. Histoire de dire quelque chose''.

-Je préfère quand tu joues les muettes. C'est plus reposant et moins ennuyant.

''Très bien monsieur le ronchon.''

Le serpentard leva la tête vers le ciel. Quelques nuages masquaient le manteau bleu nuit du ciel, mais la Lune se devinait aisément. Drago reconnut la constellation de la Grande d'Ourse, et certaines autres dont le nom lui échappait mais qu'il avait déjà étudié à Poudlard.

-Est-ce qu'il va neigé ? murmura-t-il.

Une légère brise lui répondit, jouant délicatement avec ses fins cheveux blonds.

-Est-ce qu'il neige à Noël ? répéta-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas la neige. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il aimait s'entendre dire. Il n'aimait plus la neige, depuis qu'elle lui en avait parlé. Comment disait-elle déjà ? Lorsque les flocons se posaient sur le sol, s'était toujours en douceur, sans aucune agression. Une caresse, un frôlement que l'on ne pouvait ressentir, mais qui était là. On savait qu'il était là, et cela suffisait à apporter la chaleur à notre cœur. Les flocons. La neige. Une bénédiction du ciel, un ballet de lucioles blanches, messagères du ciel, porteuses d'espoir. Elle montrait que ce monde n'était pas complètement malsain, qu'il était encore bon. Elle le purifiait de sa lumière bienfaitrice. Elle se fondait dans le sol et devenait le printemps.

Drago eut un ricanement moqueur. Le voilà qu'il divaguait. Il se mettait à parler comme elle. Elle qui avait su, avec une aisance plus qu'étonnante, prendre l'emprise de son cœur, pour s'y lover sans jamais en ressortir. Il avait suffit que d'un regard, pas plus, pour qu'il tombe complètement sous le charme. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer, ce jour-là.  
Lui, Drago Malefoy, unique fils héritier du manoir et de la fortune Malefoy, n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer. Enfin, si, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Les filles qu'il éjectait de sa chambre le matin venu, fondaient toujours en larmes. Mais ses larmes à elle, étaient complètement différentes. Elle ne pleurait que pour de bonnes raisons. De véritables larmes, venant directement du cœur.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait suivi une éducation difficile et stricte.  
Un Malefoy ne s'abaissait pas à pleurer.  
Un Malefoy ne devait jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions.  
Un Malefoy ne devait, en aucun cas, entretenir des rapports amicaux avec un sang de bourbe.  
Un Malefoy devait toujours se mouvoir avec fierté et dignité.  
Un Malefoy ne connaissait pas la faiblesse.  
Et tout un tas d'autres règles sur ce que devait faire ou ne pas faire un Malefoy. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue, si faible et fragile, tremblante de tous ses membres, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues pâles, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de tristesse. Elle qui pleurait sans aucune honte, sans craindre de se voir piétiner sa fierté ; elle qui laissait si librement exprimer ses sentiments, avec une ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible ; elle qui l'avait accepté sans le juger : oui, elle, il n'avait pas pu l'interdire de prendre l'emprise de son cœur.  
A partir de ce moment, il n'avait plus été un Malefoy. Il avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison, brisant son masque froid et glacial qu'il portait habituellement. Il s'était abaissé à entretenir des rapports plus qu'amicaux avec une sang impure. Il lui avait montré ses larmes et avait connu la faiblesse. Pour résumé, il avait violé tout le règlement des Malefoy.  
Drago Malefoy était mort.  
Et puis, elle était partie. Comme ça. D'un coup. Elle ne lui avait laissé qu'une lettre. Une misérable lettre où elle lui avait promis de revenir. Quand ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle allait revenir. Mais voilà. Ça faisait trois ans. Trois ans sans la voir. Trois ans sans la toucher, sans respirer son parfum vanillé, ni goûter à la douceur de sa peau. Trois longues années où il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes. Maintenant il survivait, homme solitaire dans un manoir aussi froid que l'hiver. Il attendait sans espoir. Trois ans qu'il attendait. Trois Noël qu'il passait seul. Trois Noël où il ne neigeait plus. Il avait neigé lors de leur premier Noël. Il avait neigé et elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de la neige. Mais maintenant, il ne neigeait plus.

-Il va neigé, dit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Drago se retourna. Un pasteur. Il le contemplait avec sérieux, sous ses lunettes rondes, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Potter. Désagréable ressemblance.

-Il va neigé, répéta-t-il.

-Vous êtes sûr ? grommela Drago. Je ne crois pas. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne neige plus à Noël.

-Il y a une légende qui dit que lorsque les amants se rencontreront de nouveau, la neige tombera.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende.

-Mon garçon, si tu ne crois à rien, tu ne peux pas vivre.

-Je crois en moi.

-Crois-tu qu'il neigera à Noël ?

Le pasteur tendit la main vers Drago et lui tendit un petit paquet.

-Joyeux Noël, dit-il, avant de retourner dans son église.

Drago prit le paquet l'ouvrit. Une boule à neige, avec une petite maison à l'intérieur. Il la secoua. La neige se mit à tomber doucement sur la maison. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer tandis qu'il contemplait la neige tomber. Cette boule à neige représentait son souhait. Une bulle, un secret, précieusement gardé au fond de son âme. Sa maison. Leur maison. Un feu de cheminée comme ceux de Poudlard, et des poufs devant. Elle, lisant un livre, son visage détendu, luisant de bonheur. Et lui, l'entourant de ses bras, humant avec délice le parfum de sa peau douce. Elle aurait ri. Elle lui aurait dit d'arrêter, mais ne se serait pas retirée de son étreinte. Puis lentement, avec une douceur infinie, il se serait approché et aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, mais rempli d'un amour passionné.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Drago.  
Un baiser auquel elle aurait répondu avec cette tendresse qui la caractérisait. Puis, elle se serait écarté, et tout deux se seraient regardés, front contre front, les yeux brillants du jeune amour encore pur, encore innocent. Il aurait passé la main dans ses cheveux.

Drago serra les poings. C'était trop dur. Trop insupportable.

Ils auraient eu un chien. Il avait toujours voulu un chien. Un gros chien qu'il pourrait promener. C'était son rêve. Leur rêve. Mais elle n'était pas là. Alors le rêve restait rêve. Il n'existait pas. Et le chien non plus, n'existait pas. A ce moment, elle aurait été enceinte. Il aurait caressé doucement son ventre légèrement rebondi, et elle lui aurait souri, de ce sourire qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Il aurait peut être même eu la chance de sentir les coups de pieds de son enfant qui ne demandait qu'à attraper ces douces mains aimantes, allant et venant sur la fine couche de peau qui les séparait.

Drago voulut crier son désespoir. Il ne l'aimait plus. Il se l'était déjà dit. Plusieurs fois, même.

Elle se serait assise sur ses genoux. Elle était enceinte. Mais elle ne pesait rien. Il l'aurait serré contre lui, nichant son visage dans sa nuque alors qu'elle lui caresserait tendrement le dos.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne l'aimerait plus.

Puis, ils se seraient de nouveau embrassés. Il aurait mêlé sa langue à la sienne. Ensuite, il l'aurait portée vers sa chambre et elle aurait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'aurait posée sur le lit, où ils aurait vécu une autre nuit passionnée. Et pendant qu'il lui ferait l'amour, elle aurait murmuré son nom. Elle aurait soufflé : ''Drago...'', d'une voix débordante d'amour, alors que leurs corps s'uniraient avec passion et qu'ils atteindraient les étoiles. Ensemble. Elle aurait murmuré son nom, de sa voix qu'il aimait tant.

Une deuxième larme coula.  
Il l'aimait.  
Elle lui avait apporté le bonheur. Elle avait su réchauffer son cœur. Elle avait su percer sa carapace. Il l'aimait.  
Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rien de plus. Et il devait se réveiller.

-Drago...

De nouveau il l'entendait. Sa douce voix, l'appelant tendrement. Cette voix qui animait son désir, et enflammait le brasier ardent de son amour. Cette voix. Sa voix.

-Drago...

Il l'entendait plus clairement. Une troisième larme coula. Étrangement, il ne s'en soucia pas. Combien de fois lui avait-elle dit que les larmes soulageait la peine la plus douloureuse? Il ne l'avait pas cru. Mais elle lui avait prouvé le contraire, comme toujours.

-Drago...

Le jeune homme arrache son regard de la boule à neige, pour regarder droit devant. Elle était là, devant lui. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, la même bouche. Toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi gracieuse et délicate.  
Délicieux mirage.  
Douloureuse illusion.  
Il voulait la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, l'inonder de ses baisers. Mais il craignait qu'un geste de sa part la fasse disparaître. Aussi resta-t-il immobile, à contempler l'apparition divine qui habitait ses plus beaux rêves. Elle lui sourit et Drago sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Lorsqu'elle lui faisait ce sourire, ce sourire connu de lui seul, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite que d'habitude. Et il adorait ça. Cela lui prouvait que ce sentiment était bien réel. Qu'il vivait. Que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Drago, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Que ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Her... Hermione, fit Drago d'une voix rauque, qui lui était inhabituelle.

C'était vraiment elle ? Ce n'était pas une illusion ?  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Doucement. Lentement. Drago ne cessait de la regardait. Il se sentait prêt à se précipiter sur elle. A lui répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle lui avait manqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire un seul geste. Il se contenta de rester là, bouche bée, à la regarder, les yeux ronds.

-Je suis désolée. Désolée que ça est pris tout ce temps, ajouta Hermione. Mais tu sais... tu m'as manqué. Je... je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Je voulais te voir. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

Sa voix se brisa et il vit ses yeux s'humidifier. Ce fut le déclic. D'un bond, il fut prêt d'elle l'entourant de ses bras, la serrant contre lui, le plus fort qu'il put, alors qu'elle se collait à lui, sanglotant de joie. Il ne mêla pas ses larmes aux siennes. Son bonheur se trouvait bien au-delà des larmes. Il avait atteint son paroxysme. Il ne voulait pas lui demander pourquoi elle avait passé trois ans sans lui donner une seule nouvelle, ni comment elle était revenue. Toutes ces questions lui semblaient bien inutiles et intéressantes à présent. Pour le moment, rien n'existait, hormis ce corps tremblant contre le sien, et son cœur qu'il sentait battre rapidement contre sa peau. Il lui murmura des mots. Quoi, il ne le savait pas exactement, et il s'en fichait. Il parlait. Juste il parlait. Et cela suffisait. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Puis, elle attrapa ses lèvres en en baiser enfiévré auquel il répondit avec empressement. Il sentit les parois glacées de son cœur exploser un million de morceaux, alors que ses émotions reprenaient petit à petit leur place. Il ne lui avait suffi que d'un baiser pour briser la glace. Drago sentit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

La neige. Matière d'une blancheur divine, luisant sous le ciel azur. Pour beaucoup, sa douceur et sa lumière réchauffe les cœurs et apporte le bonheur, sublime paradoxe avec la froideur de sa consistance. Et ce soir-là, ces sourires qu'elle a la capacité de dessiner sur maints visages, le touche également. Lui qui est semblable à cette neige. Lui si beau, si éclatant, réchauffant le cœur de celle qu'il tient dans ses bras. Lui, en cet instant, ressentait sa chaleur.

Et le premier flocon tomba.  
Demain, le soleil se lèvera sur un jour nouveau. Le jour où le rêve deviendra réalité.

Will it snow for Christmas ?  
The snow falls for lovers.  
One flake becomes Hope.  
Snow becomes Spring.  
The Christmas' Spring

Et donc voilà la fin de ce OS en espérant qu'il vous a plus. Personnellement, j'ai très envie de faire un début ^^ (habituellement, Rin, on fait le début avant la fin, tu sais ? Ne te la joue pas à la Star Wars !). Donc, je crois que ce projet va peut être se faire. Une petite fic, comme ça, avec pas beaucoup de chapitre, qui sera seulement centré sur leur relation, ça pourrait être sympa ! Encore faut-il que je trouve le courage... Allez, on y croit ! Rin, tu peux le faire (j'aime bien me parler à la troisième personne ^^") !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous arrêter^^

See you.  
Rin.


End file.
